Afternoon Tea
by xXxSuzukaxXx
Summary: This is a LEMON story! This is my very first fanfic! So plz be kind when you reviiew! Enjoy & R&R!


**_Hi!! This is my first fanfic_**

**_So, PLEASE REVIEW!! _**

**_This is only a one-shot story!! _**

**_SO, PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**Afternoon Tea**

It was a beautiful sunny day. It has been two years since the Seed of Chaos has been destroyed and the future was changed. Kazune Kujyou and I were officially together. We were having a peaceful afternoon tea with Himeka, **NOT**.

"Kazune-kun, you BEKA!!" I screamed. Kazune made a comment about women again, which got me mad. I stood up, accidentally knocking his cup of tea with my hand.

"You STUPID WOMAN!!" yelled Kazune back at me. There was spilled tea on his shirt. I had forgotten that Himeka was there at all. Until she spoke.

"Alright, you guys. Enough," said Himeka, loud enough for us to hear. "We were having a **peaceful **afternoon tea. Remember?" We both shut up. Then we sat down again. Kazune got up and said that he was going to change his shirt. Then it was only Himeka and I. We sip our tea silently.

"Karin-chan, do you want to go shopping later?" she asked. I nodded.

"KARINNNNNNN!! COME HERE!!" Kazune-kun screamed. I got up and excused myself. Himeka just nodded. I walked up the stairs and stood in front of Kazune-kun's door. I was about to knock but he suddenly opened his door and pulled me in. By the time I know it, Kazune was hugging me. Tightly. He wasn't wearing any shirt either.

"Gomen Karin. I'm sorry about what I said," whispered Kazune-kun in my hair.

"I'm sorry too, Kazu…mmphf" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment Kazune was kissing me, passionately.

He then pushed me to his bed. He put his hands below my t-shirt. I could feel his hands crawling up my shirt and going to my back. He started to kiss me on my neck.

"Ka…zu…ne…-ku…n," I whispered.

"Please Karin. I want you." He said between kisses. He then pulled my shirt up until you could see my bra. Which was a pink lace bra. He fingered the lace. Then he unstrap my bra and threw it to the floor along with my shirt.

"No… we can't… Himeka… downstairs," I said.

"She'll understand," he said. He blew on my nipples, making them shiver and harden. He then started to kiss them. I couldn't take it anymore.

I started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pant. I threw them on the floor next to my shirt and bra. Kazune looked at me and smirked. I blushed.

He went up my skirt, massaging my thighs. Oh GOD!! I was almost at my limit.

"I love it when it's the two of us," he whispered to my ear. He then gave me a hickey at my neck while going up my thighs. He reached my most private part of the body. He started to finger them.

"Kazune…-kun," I said begging. He smiled. He unzip my skirt and throw them with the other clothes. While he was doing that I was nibbling his earlobe and kissing his neck. He gave me another hickey, this time near my right breast. He tore my underwear and started to massage my private part. He looked at me and I knew what he wanted to do. I nodded my head. Then he stuck his fingers inside my private. He kissed me on my lips, I kissed him back.

I could feel my walls tightened around his fingers. It hurt yet it feels good. I let out a moaned. Kazune then slip another finger in. I moaned in delight. He smiled. It was one of those smiles that he only shows when we're in bed.

He started kissing me. Then he took out his fingers from me and he licked my juice.

"Delicious," he said licking my juice. I smiled weakly at him. He smiled back and kissed me. Then he went down my body and started to suck my private clean. I was holding onto his hair. By the time he was finish, he was breathing heavily. I hugged him closer to me. I wanted to feel his body. He gave me a hickey on my shoulder. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Karin-chan, are we still going shopping?" Himeka asked.

"Ahh… yeah. I'll be down in 20 minutes," I said. I was kinda worried that she might come in and see us. But she didn't.

"Aww. It's over? Don't go. Let's stay and continue," Kazune said as he nuzzle more on my body. I laughed.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Please? With me on top?" He asked, playfully but I knew he meant it.

"Nope," I said as I got up. He pushed me back into the bed and kissed me in the lips passionately. I stopped the kiss and got up. I went to pick up my clothes and then got dress. I went to my room and changed my clothes. Then I went down stairs to see Himeka waiting for me. Then we left.

**_Sorry if you thing this is soo not good_**

**_Well, I'm sorry!!_**

**_I have never ever wrote this kind of story before!!_**

**_This is my first time writing a lemon story!!_**

**_Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! _**

**_(smiley face)_**


End file.
